Grandchildren
by gracelupin
Summary: A series of short one-shots focusing on Molly and Arthur Weasley during/after the births of their twelve grandchildren. Includes AW/MW, BW/FD, PW/AW, GW/AJ, RW/HG, GW/HP, and a bit of VW/TL. Rating may change.


A/N: Hello, this is the first of a series of short one-shots focusing on the births of Molly and Arthur's grandchildren. I'll post them in chronological order so yeah, enjoy!

(Also, I chose Victoire's middle name to be Apolline since it is Fleur's mother's name and I thought it sounded nice).

* * *

A grandmother, Molly Weasley was a grandmother. Yes, she thought she was definitely far too young but still, she didn't really mind at all.

Molly looked down at the tiny sleeping baby in her arms, her miniature fists were clenched around Molly's finger and her bright blue eyes stared up at her grandmother in awe.

She was a beautiful baby, but that was obvious as both her parents were stunning too. Molly looked over the small room to the baby' mother, Fleur, who was sleeping peacefully in bed with a radiant smile on her face.

The baby's father, Bill, was also asleep in a wicker chair next to his wife's bed. He too wore a bright smile on his scarred face and Molly couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It was so wonderful, Molly thought, that everyone could be so happy because of this one new life, especially since the date was not so happy.

It had been two years, two years today since the Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter. However, Voldemort was not the only one who died that day; Molly had also lost great friends such as Tonks and Remus, and she had lost one of her own babies too.

Fred. Molly sobbed at the thought of him. Her Freddie, who had once been a tiny baby like the one she held, had been killed before his time.

It was so wrong that he had died before his parents, thought Molly, it was just so unfair.

But, as Molly looked down again at the red-faced baby in her arms, she felt a new sense of hope and a belief that everything would be alright, and she was right; it would be.

A few hours later, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Fleur's parents and sister, were crowded around Fleur and Bill who were sitting on a sofa in the living room of Shell Cottage whilst holding their new-born daughter.

Fleur had felt much better after sleeping for a few hours and had decided to come downstairs so everyone could meet the baby.

"What are you going to call her?" Arthur asked quietly, as the baby was sleeping peacefully.

Bill and Fleur looked at each other lovingly and then down to their daughter as they said in unison, "Victoire Apolline Weasley."

"Victoire?" asked George, in a confused voice, "Why Victoire?"

"It means 'victory' in French." Bill explained, still not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Oui," Fleur agreed, "Because she eiz our victory."

There then passed a moment of understanding between the people in that room, as they were all reminded of the things they lost and had now gained since the battle two years ago.

"Well I think it's a beautiful name." said Ginny, looking between Fleur and Bill sincerely.

"Yes, very fitting." Percy agreed.

Then, a flash of light filled the room as two figures emerged from the fireplace in the corner.

"Sorry we're late; Teddy wouldn't put on his boots!" said Andromeda Tonks as she hurried over to the group of people crowding around the baby.

A small boy of around two stood gingerly behind his grandmother, his turquoise hair and golden eyes making him very easy to spot.

"Hawee!" Teddy shouted as soon as he spotted his godfather, and he soon ran over to stand next to him.

"Aww she's adorable!" Andromeda cooed as she watched the tiny baby sleeping in Fleur's arms.

"Hey Ted, do you wanna see Bill and Fleur's baby?" Harry asked, looking down to the small boy.

"Baby?" Teddy asked as though he hadn't a clue what one was.

"Yes, a baby." Bill said gently, "Come and see her."

Teddy curiously toddled through the crowd of people and he was soon standing in front of Fleur and the baby.

"Teddy, 'er name eiz Victoire." Fleur said quietly, showing Teddy the tiny baby's red face.

Teddy looked at the small baby with a puzzled expression on his face until he finally said, "Can she pway hide and seek?"

Laughter filled the room after that, and Bill soon replied "Yes Teddy, she will be able to in a few years."

That seemed to be a good enough of an answer for the toddler as he promptly ran off to find something to play with, the adults following soon after to make some tea.

The next morning, Molly Weasley woke up not to the thought of her lost son, but to the thought of her new granddaughter and the fresh hope that she had found.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and I hope to update soon :)


End file.
